Every Year
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: It's time for Garret's yearly pysch evaluation, and of course one topic of choice comes up, his love life or lack thereof.


A/N, So I figured out how to save on the uni comps. It doesn't last long, but long enough to upload. Like to thank Garretelliot from turning this from crappy little thing that was typed directly into email into something that looks decent. Have some more on it's way, but enjoy what I've got right now!And I don't own them either, so don't sue me.

* * *

"Right, so." He hated this time of the year and I didn't blame him. I hated it to, but it kept me well paid.

"Any place you'd care to begin, anything that's been bugging you over the past year?" He shrugged. "You know I have to give you the all clear before you go back to work. That means you have to talk."

"Nothing happens in my life." He argued. "You'd be better off spending five minutes with me and fifty-five with Jordan." I grinned.

"Ah, the wonderful Dr. Cavanaugh. That's always a fun topic of conversation with you Garret." He glared at me and shifted in his seat.

"Let's avoid it." He told me and my grin simply broadened.

"Let's not, c'mon Garret, what have your adventures in unrequited love brought you?" He stared down at the pattern in the carpeting, grimacing.

"Nothing."

"As is often the case with unrequited love. Tell me, what do you hate more, the thought that she doesn't know, or the thought that if she did know she wouldn't love you back?" He shrugged.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt?" Another shrug. "Talk, or I'm saying you've crossed the line between genius and insanity and deserve to be locked up far, far away." He smiled briefly.

"Only by her, she's the only one I'm afraid of getting hurt by." I nodded.

"Now we're getting somewhere. So you don't care about Renee and all that she put you through?" He shrugged again and I fought a laugh. I was getting sick of that gesture.

"Can't say it didn't hurt, but it hurt my ego more that it broke my heart."

In the fifteen years that I had been listening to the man talk, the past ten had been devoted to her, and the effect that she had on him. She had been the woman who eased his pain after his divorce and the one who he realised he loved, to the way that they currently danced around each other, him dancing around telling her his true feelings, and her teasing him because she didn't realize the effect she had on him.

"So you still haven't gotten up the nerve to tell her how you feel?" I tried to stay impartial, I really did, I was evaluating him to see if he was still stable, but if she kept on teasing him without knowing his feelings he would snap. The two of them seemed to fit together, I had seen them tease each other and they just fit together so well.

"No, nor will I ever."

"Why?" I asked him, wishing I could get him over his stupid pride and fear.

"She loves someone else."

"Woody." I pointed out and he nodded.

"She loves Woody, Woody loves her, Thorton Wilder said it the best 'People were made to go through life two by two.' Not three by three." I glared at him.

"Will you ever think of telling her?" He shrugged. Again.

"I think about it all the time, doesn't mean I'm going too. Each time I think about it, it reminds me why I won't."

"So you're just going to go through life too afraid to tell her?" I was starting to get under his skin.

"She's happy now. I shouldn't interfere."

"Now, what happens when she and Woody fall apart?" She was happy with the boy, I knew that, but still, I was rooting for the underdog. Too many years of being a Sox fan had taught me well.

"If they should fall apart, I'll be the one that she leans on, her shoulder to cry on. Possibly tell her." I snorted.

"Right. You'd probably be too afraid of rejection again." He thought about it, and I could tell he thought I was right.

"What do you care about my love life anyway?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Because you border on neurotic and need a woman, you become intolerable when you're not getting laid. You get so overly critical of yourself and everyone around you that you threaten your coworkers mental health as well. You keep trying to be the one that she wants, and how do you know you're not? You keep trying to make yourself perfect and no one is perfect, if you'd just tell her you wouldn't have to go through this. She either returns your feelings or she wants to stay where you are. The worst that happens is she wants to reduce you two to a professional relationship and that's it, and I doubt that will happen." He glared at me as I laid it out to him, putting it all on the table. He didn't like hearing the truth.

"Why don't you stick to the normal 'am I seeing things, no, am I hearing things, no, then I'm alright' routine?" I grinned.

"Because you're driving yourself crazy with the way that you refuse to just tell her about it."

"You going to start singing Billy Joel?" I grinned.

"No, I'm going to spare you my awful voice, but I"m telling you either get over her or tell her how you feel, or you're going to snap. Other than that, you're psychological fit." I stood up and so did he.

"Goodbye Dr. Macy." I told him, shaking his hand.

"Goodbye Dr. Stiles." He called from the door, walking out, leaving me alone.


End file.
